mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snax
|code = MRMO7THFU1}} Snax is a Muncho Mixel. Description Personality Snax is a big, wide-eyed kid with a serious appetite! Like all the Mixels Munchos tribe, Snax just loves to eat and is great fun to hang out with. All you need to do is stuff those chubby cheeks with a mouthful of food and this perma-hungry Mixel will be happy. Just make sure you stand back when Snax chats, because crumbs may fly everywhere! Physical Appearance Snax is mostly purple in color. He has a rounded head with large cheeks. He has four fangs; two on each jaw. He has two small eyes that are close together with two cat-like ears on top of his head. He has a rounded black bottom jaw. His neck is long and black and attaches to an iron-like body with a darker purple belly jutting out of it. His arms are long and connect to grey pincer hands. He has short and bowed grey legs that connect to angular feet with a long white toe on each. He often has various ball-shaped candies in his mouth. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Once, on Halloween, Snax went trick-or-treating with his Munchos brothers, the Weldos Kramm and Forx, and the Glorp Corp cousins. ("Trick or Treat!") Snax was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Snax was released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41551 and contains 51 pieces. In-Booklet code Snax's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is MRMO7THFU1, which is MrMouthful when decoded. Background Information *His name is a misspelling of the word "snacks". *His set comes with an unidentified food prop. *His head makes him resemble a chipmunk. Trivia *His LEGO set uses lots of lavender, but his cartoon form uses very minimal lavender. *He has the least amount of pieces out of the Munchos. *His description calls him a kid. It is unknown if he is one of the younger Mixels next to Nurp-Naut. *He is the first Mixel to have cheeks visible all the time. Some other Mixels' cheeks have been seen before, however. *He introduces the large dome piece in a new color: purple. *He is the first Mixel to use the same pieces for both toes and teeth. **He is the fifth Mixel to use the two teeth piece for his toes with the first four being Flain, Flurr, Glomp and Mesmo. However, he only has toes in his LEGO form. On his cartoon form, he doesn't have any. *He has the same top teeth as Boogly and Tungster. *He has the second longest neck of all of the Mixels, only beaten by Lunk. *His torso looks a lot like Lunk's, and his neck is similar to Snoof's. *Despite his hands being the standard pincers in his animated model, they are completely round and connected on his set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Trick or Treat! External Links *Instructions on LEGO.com Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Cat ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Flat Eyes Category:Prominent Cheeks Category:Mixels with Lips Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Necked Mixels Category:Jointed Feet Category:Sharp toes Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Mixels who like to eat Category:Rodent Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels